Welcome To Hollywood
by redvelvetjade
Summary: They had it all fame money glamor they were the top of Tinseltown but they were young and naive and had no idea what the price would be for living out their dreams ..When they realize it will it be too late? One shot or squeal you decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To Hollywood**

Ooh..ooh...Don't stop...

_Oh god...ye...s..s_

Her soft moans filled my ears as we lay cuddled on her dressing room floor kissing and touching each other in all the right places...my breathing was rushed as my face was flushed but I couldn't stop hell I didn't want to..who would?

Her hands caressed my face as I touched her bare leg which was draped over my left leg my right was currently resting in between hers...I could feel how wet she was as my body pressed so tightly against hers it was a sin..her chest heaved slowly as her fingers ran the length of my chest..Which was bare my eyes scanned her perfect body as I kissed her lush lips which she was biting in sadness she didn't want this to end any more then I did kissing her lips and her fingers .I tried to ensure her it wouldn't my free fingers that weren't wrapped around hers traveled over her back unhooking her bra which I removed. She smiled at me slow and unsure but I kissed her in hopes she took it as a promise .I wouldn't hurt her or make her do something she wasn't ready for..she seemed to trust me as I rolled her so I was on top watching as her huge lush breasts rose and fell gently my fingers touched her nipples she shivered her huge eyes looked into mine asking for reassurance she had been hurt by so many guys .I knew she was close to breaking and I hated those idiots who could never see how amazing she was..slowly I kissed her and ran my fingers over her delicate skin making her moan soft and deep...her nipples started to harden as I ran my tongue over them warming her up as I kissed every part of her amazing body..her fingers went the length of my boxers before latching on to my member which she gently and timidly stroked as she did so I felt myself become stiffer and my heart started to burst all I wanted was to make sweet love to her to feel her inside and out as she gripped me and called my name over and over till we would both cum in Ecstasy her breathing was getting faster as my fingers gently played with her below, her face flushed as I kissed her tender breasts and sucked on each nipple. Her fingers grasped me tighter my flesh grew harder and wetter as each stroke made me bigger her soft moans made me thrust harder and her moan deeper quite so no one would hear us as my lips kept sucking hers and her wetness flowed over my fingers till she couldn't hold it any more …

_Oh god I can't...ah shit...aw man.._

_I'm..uh.._

_Shh baby it's okay_

I whispered into her ear as she released herself over my fingers her breathing slowing as I kissed her running my hands over her flushed face she looked at me for reassurance which I gave to her gladly. Flesh on Flesh skin touching skin hearts beating as one she was well amazing the way she knew what I needed as she sucked my nipples and made me feel so alive her breath soft and minty my hand slowly rested on her butt and slowly ran over she looked at me over her shoulder as I squeezed her and made her smile. She pulled herself closer to me.

_No one can know about us _

_I know don't worry your safe with me sweetie_

I kissed her check trying to let her know I would never hurt her. She looked at me and settled into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her protectively I swore I would never let anyone harm her ever.

It burned me up though that we had to keep this a secret I wanted to shout to the world that I loved this amazing ,gorgeous, smart, funny girl but we couldn't Disney had sworn us to be apart we weren't allowed to date..bad publicity they said the public would turn..bs if u ask me but we had signed contracts we were their puppets in a world full of lies ,hypocrisy ,illusions and rumors ..but a world we made our living in without it we couldn't do what we loved..in it we couldn't be with the one we loved...

Fame, glamor, glitz ,lies deceit dreams and heartbreak...

Welcome to Hollywood....


	2. Chapter 2 Keep Dreaming

**Welcome To Hollywood**

**Keep Dreaming..**

_Ah!!!_

_Oh my god!_

_Shit cover me _

_Hurry Where's my shirt?_

_Pants!_

_Bra!_

_Blanket!_

_Anything!_

_Oh my God I can not believe you two would do this!_

_For god sakes put some clothes on!_

_Were Trying!_

Both of our faces were flushed as I scurried around the room trying to find our shirts pants her bra .As her best friend stood there in the doorway covering her eyes , while she muttered after what must of felt like forever. I found her stuff and helped her to put it on..my hands were shaking as I tried to hook her bra she seemed more calm as she laughed soft and kissed my fingers...

_It's okay sweetie she won't tell right?_

Her voice had a linger of daring to it and a hint of challenge her friend still had her back to us making her laugh harder which relaxed me strangely enough. Finally I managed to get her bra hooked as my eyes wandered to her chest and my lips couldn't help but find the top of her breasts and start to kiss them she giggled more as her friend gave up and plopped down on the couch filing her nails.

_Well I tried to give you kids privacy but a girl needs to rest ya know.._

_Yea you just like the show stop lying we know your a prev.._

_Me?_

_I'm not the one straddling my secret boyfriend in the middle of_

_My dressing room..._

_Yea but your envisioning what you would like to do to me.._

_Yea keep dreaming .._

Oh I would until that day when I can shout my love freely for the amazing gorgeous sweet talented girl. I was holding as we kissed lovingly staring into each other's eyes … I waited and dreamed when I could stand on top of the Hollywood sign and shout...

_I Love..._


	3. Chapter 3 Best Of Both Worlds

**Welcome To Hollywood**

**Best Of Both Worlds**

_Miley! Emily! Mitchel!_

We strolled down the red carpet as the crowd cheered for us and called out our names ,I stood between the two most gorgeous girls any guy would be thrilled to work with. Here I was seventeen almost eighteen and staring on Disney's hottest show with two of Hollywood's biggest stars ones that every teenage boy with straight hormones want to sleep with...I couldn't help but smile as I stood between them Emily on my right she looked stunning with her long blond hair up in a bun that was spiraled and her blue eyes shining as she waved to her fans blowing out kisses they cheered screaming her name .She spun so she could see all of them her short blue dress sparkled sliver specks it came to her knees and looked amazing on her. The paps were all fighting to get pictures of her,

They were like oil and vinegar they looked total opposites , while Em was the typical blond La teen miles had the whole Hollywood diva thing going on her long flowing hair tied up in a French twist. Her gown was sliver and designed by one of the top designers out here, strapless it clung to her hugging every part of her body, the gown flowed to her feet her assistant was behind her holding it up for her so she could step without ripping it or tripping, like Em her blue sometimes gray eyes shone. Reporters called and begged her to go to them, fans were so ascetic they were crying and holding up signs with her name on them..professing their love...I watched them both so professional as they gave interviews and posed for pictures. My older Brother was doing the same with her older brother Manson and Trace were laughing as a fan whispered something to them...taking a deep breath. I went to the closet reporter...

_Mitchel how's it going?[reporter]_

_Great thanks..[me]_

_Excited about tonight there are some awesome contestants _

_And with Ellen as a judge it's a great show..[me]_

_Any Favorites? [Reporter]_

_Yea I really like Crystal and I think Aaron is awesome as well [me]_

_What can you tell us about the season 3 finale of Hannah?[reporter]_

_Well it's going to be a tear jerker Miles has a hard decision to make_

_And her decision effects everyone it's really about these 3 growing up and_

_Coming to terms with who they are how their dreams have changed_

_And where they see themselves in the future...[me]_

_Any regrets about the show ending? [reporter]_

_Not really I mean were filming season 4 so it's too soon_

_To say but I am starting to get to that point where it's like_

_Wow this may be the last time I work with Aries or Miles_

_This will be the last time I'm on this set.._

_But honesty we just have so much fun while were filming that we don't_

_Let that stuff bring us down..[me]_

_What music are you working on? [Reporter]_

_I'm experimenting with a few styles and just kind of deciding [me]_

_So any girls in your life? [Reporter]_

_No one Really special [me]_

_Thank you Mitchel enjoy tonight [Reporter]_

_Thanks you as well [me]_

I smiled and posed a few times before they warned us it was close to time to start I joined Emily, Miles , Aries , Jason and Billy Ray so we could pose for a few as a cast then we went inside. The Kodak theater was packed as we took our seats and waited Emily handed us some water bottles which I saw miles gulp down really fast. The show started miles and Emily laughed as Simon and Ellen cracked jokes. The three of us Me ,Miles ,Emily were preforming tonight which was going to be so awesome.

Emily was cheering for Paris while miles liked Didi it was fun watching them going against one another. So glad that it was in fun though cause I was so over the days of the fighting and hating on each other.

During commercial breaks Jason and I grabbed ice cream and of course both girls wanted some but there wasn't enough time to grab any more..

_So we can share right Em? [miles]_

_Yea totally you don't mind right Mitchey? [Emily]_

Yes I minded it was mine! Both were giving me those puppy dog eyes...Well okay miles was giving me the "puppy without a home who has been kicked into the streets on a pouring cold night after being beaten by its owner eyes"

While Em was giving me the

" you wouldn't say no if you value walking talking breathing and your manly functions in tact eyes" neither one made saying yes very appealing so of course I said...

_Whatever you say hon...[me]_

_Yay! [the girls]_

Clapping silently as they dug in with my spoon as I swear Simon gave me the " that was absolutely horrible watching a man regress into a chicken liver spineless whipped disgrace from a teen heartthrob" look , yawning miles laid her head down on me as Emily decided to take advantage and grab the cup the show was on so I couldn't say a word just sit there with my mouth hanging open...making miles giggle softly ...Ellen shot us a look but smiled when she saw it was us...Simon gave me a look that said " gutless divvy " [ divvy is British slang for a fool or idiot] so to earn some balls back. I grabbed the spoon as Em had it almost to her mouth leaving her open mouthed as I feed it to miles who licked it up..her eyes shone as she tasted the sweetness that dripped slowly down her throat..

During the next break we split up to get ready to go on as she came around the corner I grabbed her and looked around it was empty so I pulled her into my dressing room and slammed the door she smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and rewarded me for my cleverness with a sea of endless kisses..which left me wanting more..holding her as close as humanly possible .I felt myself harden as I stepped back never breaking our kiss..which resulted in me falling flat on my back and her laughing...my hands moved up her dress feeling her bare legs which made her moan as I felt her soft skin like slick against my rough skin she tingled as I gazed her cute round butt..she moaned as my tongue gently played with her lips forcing entry our breathing became labored as our faces flushed her eyes were amazing so blue so crystal like her smile melted me as I let myself go to all the places in my mind that I shouldn't as she kissed me all over..all I could do was groan as I felt myself getting more and more aroused her hands became mine as she sensed how I was and couldn't do anything about it gently hesitantly they touched me in my very sensitive area which made me breath in so hard it hurt my chest. She wasted no time kissing me hard as if to distract her self so she wouldn't focus on what she was doing which made me feel guilty. I didn't want her to think that she was doing it just to please me I didn't want her to feel guilty or ashamed she was too beautiful to feel dirty. I put my hand against her chest as she started to run her delicate fingers over me stroking me as I groaned soft and felt it stiffen she tensed …

_Baby you don't have to do this I know you ..[me]_

_Shh it's okay I want to do this I love you..[her]_

_But if you feel...[me]_

_I feel fine so stop talking and kiss me..[her]_

So I did with all the passion and desire a 17 year old can muster up as her hand worked harder and faster till I couldn't hold it any more..I kissed her as she fell on top of me …

_I wish we didn't have to hide this..[her]_

_I know believe me I do..[me]_

I kissed her head and ran my hand over her perfect bun...

Theme music I recognized started to play...

_You got the best of both worlds..._

_Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both 

_Great song why do I feel it is so familiar? [me]_

_Uh duh cause it's ours..[her]_

Her head rested on my bare chest her breathing filled me with satisfaction..

_Oh yea ..but why is it playing here..[me]_

_Cause it's our cue to go on...[her]_

_Oh yea..._

_That's right...[me]_

_AH!!!!!!!!!!!_

We both shot up panicked as we searched for our clothes to change into..

_Dang were late! [me]_

_I gotta pee..[her]_

A/n So yea I'm cruel I bet ya want to know who the girl is huh? Ya know what will help?

See that little button there......

….....  
…... right there.....go down....uh huh press that thing and leave a sweet review

pretty please...it helps to feed the bard ...follow me on twitter to if u want

mileycfan4eva...thanks hope u like yes I was watching idol when I got inspired any one watch it? Who u voting for? Me Crystal..and Aaron...

yea also I haven't watched the finale yet will do this weekend so that's just my take on what will happen..peace...I'm out :}


	4. Chapter 4 Butterflies Or Love?

**Welcome To Hollywood**

**Miley's p o v**

**Butterflies Or Love?**

_La la La LA La La La Gaga Ra Ra [Noah]_

_Noah Shut It! [me]_

_I'm Trying To Study! Keep it Down![me]_

Gr..I growled in frustrations as my little sister was running and skipping around the pool yard singing Lady Gaga. Okay I wasn't really trying to study I had long ago learned my lines for the next day and my homework was also complete. All I could think about was a certain love...A brown haired hazel eye gorgeous hunk that has had my heart and soul...Sighing I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to block out Lil Miss obnoxiously annoying ..Who was now spinning and jumping around with the frogs and our cats who looked at her bewildered and laid down lazily which didn't derail her at all she just danced and slapped her butt as if she was putting on a show in Madison square garden as she spun and dipped, I shock my head as I thought about this strange feeling.

I'm not sure when it started or how it had happened so fast..Not sure you can even call it love for real..I mean at 17 what did I really know about love?

All I knew was that he is sweet and loyal and he puts me first and whenever. I'm around him I feel all sorts of butterflies in my stomach...My heart flutters like it has wings..When I'm feeling down. I call him and he comes he listens to me without words needed to be said back..he calls me baby..he swears he'll never leave me...Without him like right now I feel empty ..like a part of me is missing.

Giving up I went back inside she was not letting up and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to call him to talk and I knew he would listen and tell me it would be okay...And make me remember how much I loved her...but I couldn't he wouldn't be home till tomorrow..Dang tomorrow was too far off...inside wasn't much better Brasion was blasting his music as he banged the drums so loud if mom had been home she would have been flying up the steps and he'd be flying out the window no amount of yelling worked either he just banged louder which annoyed me more. Trace was with Mason , Toni and Markos all watching football as they yelled at the Tv and egged each other on the damn Tv was rattling the walls . Our dogs barked like crazy...Brandi was chasing Rodeo around as he apparently had taken her shoe and was running around the living room. She was trying to get ready to go out her friends Codi and Megan were hysterical.

It was all giving me a headache bad..grabbing a water I grunted and went upstairs I wish it was easy to just know love or friendship? The steps leading to my suit were long and steep making my heart race with every step, by the time I got up .I had to stop to catch my breath I was sweating and tired. Dang heart condition ..finally I got to my room but the noise was still there not as bad but enough so I slammed my door scaring my dogs Sofie, Mate ,

who let me know they did not appreciate this unnecessary disturbance by barking and growling, which just made me even more happy..collapsing on my bed I picked up my phone I needed to talk to my bestie.

**Emily p o v**

_Mitchel...Mitchel..where are you?_

_Emily Sweetie Wake up..._

_Mitch.....No..Don't go.._

_Emily Wake up! Emmi Baby _

_Ah!...._

_Emmi What's wrong?_

I looked around sweating as I shot up and tried to get my breath..

_Where's Mitchel? [me]_

_Sweetie he had to go out of town.._

_Remember _ [mom]

_Oh yea..Phew...[me]_

Mom laughed and put her arms around me as I sighed and laid my head down on her chest I couldn't stop myself from wishing that I was laying on his chest feeling his heart beating against my eardrum luring me into sleep. Mom rubbed her hands against back

_Mom? [me]_

_Yes sweetie? [mom]_

_How do you deal with missing someone you love? [me]_

_By holding onto that love by remembering the fun times.._

_By remembering they love you and that this isn't forever_

_Mitchel will be home soon just hang on baby...[mom]_

_I have to mom...thanks..._

After a morning run and a shower I laid down and paged through the albums over the years of Mitchel and I and smiled as I remembered all the amazing times we had. Mom called it love but was it? I mean at Seven-Teen...how could you call it love? We weren't old enough to vote we could barely call ourselves legal to drive..[I wasn't allowed to drive.].

We couldn't graduate from high school let alone make life changing decisions so how could we know what real love is? Then again who is to say we don't? We can make our own choices in clothes in

hair styles who we like who we don't what we love to do... we can decide what collages we want what we want to do when we grow up...we know when were in pain when our friends and family hurt we know when were happy when were sad when were tired..so if were smart enough to know all that and do all that how come were too young for love?

I know without him I feel lost I have no one to jog with to dance with to talk to I feel sad ..with him I feel happy we share things we joke we argue we make up.. we complete each other..were besties..first...

_Emily Kenzie is here [mom]_

_Thanks mom send her up..please.._

My best friend next to mile came running upstairs as she calls this her second home.

_Hey girl what 'cha ya doing up _

_Here on this gorgeous Sunday? [Kenzie]_

_Dreaming and every day is gorgeous we live in southern La[me]_

_Okay Tru Dat..Tru Dat but still why stay in?_

_Thinking about stuff..[me]_

_What kind of stuff? [Kenzie]_

_Just stuff.._

I wasn't ready to share just yet..No one knew how much I loved him as much as I did and quite frankly I was a little afraid..

Kenzie grabbed my arm and pulled me up and started to laugh which made me laugh as I was pulled off my bed and dragged down the steps where a bunch of our friends were.

_Were Hijacking you Emily_

_This is a Boys free Weekend! [Kenzie]_

_Ah! [me]_

Well my friends tried as hard as possible and I did have fun but all I thought about was his big hazel eyes and his short cropped black spikes and his sweet domineer.

Still I had fun Kenzie always knows how to me me laugh by the time I got home I was exhausted but smiling mom was grilling up dinner which smelled amazing!

_How was your day sweetie?[mom]_

_Good how about yours?[me]_

_Productive I managed to get more_

_Done then I thought [mom]_

_Awesome [me sighing]_

_Do you have your lines memorized [mom]_

_Yes have you seen my itinerary for this week? [me]_

_Yes it's packed you'll have to fly to New York on Wednesday _

_For a few interviews and a photo shoot then you have to fly back here_

_to be on set by 12 pm..[mom]_

_g..r..e..e..e..e..a..a..t..t..t[me]_

_Halie's coming home for dinner he's in town for interviews_

_for his new show_

_okay awesome! [me]_

I was so excited to see my big brother I couldn't wait! After a shower I changed into my night stuff by the time I came down Halie was there as soon as I saw him I ran into his arms and laughed we started to talk as soon as he put me down and instantly we got involved into a heavy game of pictionary . We were so into it I didn't even jump when the phone rang..

_Sweetie it's for you Mitchel's back in town!_

_Oh my god! Mom can I go!' [me]_

_Yes but don't be late![mom]_

_Yay!_

**Miley's**

The lights were dim and fog floated through the air as the music pumped loud bodies were crushed against bodies grinding and jerking as they danced drunk off their wits Mandy had grabbed us drinks non-alcoholic her hand rested against my back as we moved through through the crowd laughing as she whispered a joke to me as soon almost as soon as we hit the floor sipping our fruity drinks guys started approaching us which made her happy. I know she loved me which is why she was taking me out trying to get my mind off him..so I tried but clubs are not my thing at all I hate the crush of people and the sweaty bodies the stale breath of drunks luring over me as they peer down my shirt trying to see what is not their dang business trying to grab what is not theirs to grab then insulting me because they didn't get what they wanted from me as if they have a right to claim it.

Mandy was already dancing with some blond kid who's hands were all over her butt and rising up. The stale air bad breaths and sweaty bodies and grabbing hands were getting to me one to many guys trying to shove me and kiss me got to me pushing the last away I ran there was no way to signal Mandy so I pressed myself against the wall and tried to get my breath back. I was sweating and feeling nausea looking around I tried to see who was around when I felt my phone vibrate..quickly I saw it was Emily texting me to say Mitchel was back..

_Hey Sexy ..I bet you would be a real treat in bed..._

This guy was drunk to the point he could barely stand..he leaped for me and I ducked running out of the way..trying to get my breath as I tore out of the building paparazzi called to me their flashes blinded me but there was only one I cared to see...

A/n So who is he dating? Do you wanna find out? Know what will help? Reviews! Just click that little button on the bottom and say something nice....


End file.
